The Descendants
by TheDreamQuill
Summary: Alice has always doubted her mother's word about her being the daughter of Rosette and Chrono, until one strange, but fine day...CHAPTER THREE UP: I just posted the newest chapter seconds from New Years! Word Count: 2008. Read Chp 2 Note. Chen has a dream
1. Prologue

The story of Chrono and Rosette strikes me as odd, especially the fact that they are my "relative." My mother claims so. She said that I was the _daughter_ of those two. I just shook my head and laughed. "How can I be their child? Rosette never was pregnant. She died before she had the chance." I replied, not believing her at all. She persisted. My mother is like that. Always claiming I am not hers. I just don't understand why. She doesn't seem to hate me. I don't think she does. A strange woman. But then, one day, I found out that she might not be as crazy as I had thought. That her protests were true. This is my story, the truth...


	2. Chapter One: Niiro Sendo Rubi

It all started on a fine Thursday morning, I was in my room studying about the blue finch. One of my personal favorite things to do on my spare time. When all of a sudden, I heard a strange noise outside of my bedroom window. I put down the book and crept towards the direction of the sound. Peering out, I gasped at what I saw: an injured figure lying on the ground motionless. My instinct reared up and I ran out the house, heading toward the person…or thing. "Are you…," but before I could finish my sentence, a second gasp escaped from my lungs. The figure looked like a human being, except for the pointed ears and the wings sprouting from its back. I thought it was an angel, until I realized that the wings were black, not white. A dark angel? Or, perhaps, a demon…

"Ugh…" It made a sound.

I cleared my throat nervously before asking, "Are you alright?"

It opened its eyes. Those eyes that I will never forget. Those ruby red eyes.

"Yes." It answered, trying to sit up, but failing and falling to the ground.

"Here, let me help you." I said, reaching out to touch it.

"No. I can do this on my own." It announced stubbornly, repeating what had previously happened.

"Please, just let me assist you. You're injured." I cried, seeing the wounds on its battered body.

Finally giving up, the…creature replied, "Alright…"

I walked over to it and put its arm around my shoulders, supporting it up and leading it to my house.

When we entered, I took it into my guest room and lay it upon the bed. Then, I went out to get a bucket of water and a cloth.

The healing process took quite a while, but I finally managed to stop the bleeding and had succeeded in bandaging the wounds, although it was a difficulty when it came to the wings.

"Feeling better?" I asked in a soft voice, putting the cup of hot chocolate on the night table.

"Yes." It simply replied.

"I don't want to seem nosy, but how in the world did you get yourself into such a state?" I inquired, tucking it in.

"It'll be best if you didn't know." It answered, turning away.

"Can you tell me who and what exactly _are_ you then?" I pressed, wiping my hands dry.

"My name is Niiro Sendo Rubi. I am a…demon." It said hesitantly.

"Red Death Ruby?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright then, Niiro. You can stay here until you're fully recover, which means you'll need a lot of rest. I'm going to go out and finish my work. If you need me, just call." I instructed, standing up and giving it a comforting smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It closed its eyes and gave a sigh, either from the pain or from the relief.

"One more question."

It opened one eye inquiringly.

"You're a he or a she?"

It seems to have given a small smile, but I couldn't really tell because the smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"He." Was the reply.

I gave a small nod and walked out of the room, closing the door, not knowing that it would be the last time I will ever see him in my house again.


	3. Chapter Two: The Strange Letter

I had finally finished reading about the spectacular blue finch, when I remembered about my rather unique guest

**Author's Note: Originally I was going to name this "The Letter, The School, and The Angel," but the space wouldn't fit for this long of a name, so I had to think of another one. I'm still kind of disappointed that I couldn't use that one. Ha, Ha. Oh, well…So, like I promised, I wrote **_**more**_** this time. Aren't you proud of me? I'm hoping to write more and more and more for every chapter that I make. He, He. I'm on a roll! I'm posting a chapter every single day. Nice, huh? Hopefully I can finish writing Chapter 3 tomorrow…XD Well, that's about all now! Enjoy reading. :3**

**II**

I had finally finished reading about the spectacular blue finch, when I remembered about my rather unique guest. "I wonder how he's doing right now..." I thought to myself, standing up and stretching, before giving a small yawn. I headed toward the door and into the hall; walking to the room _he _was in.

When I reached the door, I hesitated. Would I be interrupting his sleep? I hope not. "Niiro?" I called, knocking on the door softly. No answer. "Maybe he's asleep." I told myself, but, for some strange reason, I knew something was wrong. I took a deep breath and asked, "Niiro, are you in there?" Once again, the response was pure silence. I cautiously opened the door and poked my head in. He wasn't there. The bed was empty, except for some...blood. "Didn't I stop the bleeding...?" I wondered, beginning to worry about the demon.

The demon...

"Why am I feeling so fretful? I should be relief!" I scolded myself. "I shouldn't even be thinking about him, now that he's gone. He'll probably only bring me trouble." I continued, trying to reassure myself, but failing miserably. I was worried and that was all I knew at that time.

**II**

It had been a month since I had last seen him. I thought that I would soon forget the whole ordeal and, instead, imagine it as only a dream. Sadly, Lady Fate had other plans…

"Alice! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." I suddenly heard someone call. I turned around and saw Daisuke heading towards me. "Hello Dai." I smiled, blushing a bit. I always did have a small crush on him.

"I got a letter for you." He said with a grin.

Daisuke helped his father, the town's beloved mailman, occasionally on the weekends. "Who is it from?" I asked, looking at the envelope. It was red with a black rose petal on the back. Nothing else.

"I'm not sure." He replied, shrugging.

"Alright, well, thanks."

"Anytime. Hey, I got to go now. See you later?"

"See you later." I said warmly, waving goodbye and then heading back towards my house.

I sat down on the mahogany table, before opening the envelope. Slowly pulling out the piece of paper from within it, I started scanning the wordings on the letter, shocked to see what was written upon it.

The message read:

Congratulations Alice Chen!

Kuromeru Bara Haisuku-ru is giving you a free admission to their school!

If you are interested in this offer, please meet:

Hiroshi Adauchi

You can find him at Floor 888 in Room 888

Thank You!

Sincerely,

Head Mistress Inken

P.S. To find our location, look towards the Black Rainbow and say: Susamajii Issei.

I blinked once, then twice, not knowing what to assume or what to say about this strange invitation. "Kuromeru Bara Haisuku-ru? Hiroshi Adauchi? Head Mistress Inken? Black Rainbow? Susamajii Issei? What does this all mean?" I cried in bewilderment, shaking my head in confusion. I had never heard of the Black Rose High School or the Black Rainbow. I was literally clueless and a bit frighten. The place and the _people_ in the letter sound…dark, but, nevertheless, I was curious. I slowly walked toward the window and stared into the black sky. It was nearing midnight by then. I sighed and was about to turn around and go to bed, when I suddenly noticed a strange shadowy line near the full moon.

…_Could it be?_

Nervousness enveloped me, but I stuck with my decision. I faced what I thought was the Black Rainbow and took a deep breath, before saying, "Susamajii Issei."

Unexpectedly, I was sucked into a dim area. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, or, for that matter, _breathe_. I tried gasping for air, but failed. I didn't know what to do, I was becoming unbearably drowsy and faint, and I felt…pain. Tremendous, excruciating pain. The last thing I could remember was my screams...

**II**

I heard noises. At first it was a mere mumble, but it started growing louder and louder, clearer and clearer.

"She's awake, Lord Adauchi."

I couldn't recognize the voice, but the name that the person had said sounded so…familiar.

"Good. You may depart." A powerful, yet soft male tone stated.

"Yes, Lord Adauchi."

I began to open my eyes, but a sudden burst of pain appeared and I quickly closed it back, causing more soreness.

"You got caught in the Itami Deberoppa. It's amazing that you even survived."

"Who are you?" I asked inquisitively.

"I'm Hiroshi Adauchi. You've probably heard of me from the letter Head Mistress Inken had sent you." He answered.

I tried, once again, to open my eyes and, this time, succeeded. I fought the treacherous stings and throbbing, turning my head toward the person, except the supposed person wasn't a person after all…

I gave a gasp, my heart beat pausing for a mere second.

In front of me was the most _angelic_ man I had ever met. I wasn't exaggerating because he was _literally _an angel, or not…

He had long, flowing black hair, deep, mesmerizing black eyes, and the most beautiful pair of black wings I had ever seen. Niiro's compared to his was nothing, but, of course, I wasn't judging fairly then, since the wings that I saw on Niiro was broken, battered, and bleeding profusely. Hiroshi was wearing a black suit with a strange black stone hanging from his neck. He was tall and lean. A stunning sight, but…

Could he be another demon?

He was sitting on a chair next to the big, emerald green bed I was lying on. When he had heard the gasp, a smile crept across his handsome features. He leant forward and reached out to part some small strands of hair from my face.

"Divine…" He murmured, staring at me in a…loving way.

I could feel my face reddening and instantly looked away, feeling all of a sudden, shy and embarrassed.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes, before Hiroshi finally stood up. I gazed at him inquiringly.

"Rest, Alice. My maid, Togi, will assist you, until you're fully recovered. Then, we will discuss about your free admission." He informed, his dark, hypnotizing eyes lingering on mines for a moment, before he turned and walked out the door in one long, graceful movement.

I was in astonishment and bewilderment, but was too tired to ponder on how I got to where I was, how I was going to return home, or why, after all these years, I finally began meeting demons—or dark angels—whom seemed to find a pleasure appearing out of the midst of the night or the warmth of the sunlight.

My mother had told me about the affair of Rosette and Chrono, the demon, but I never heed any attention to the mystical parts, since I was a logical child and didn't believe in "fairy tales," as I had called her bizarre tales. Now, well, now…I'm having second thoughts. So, does that mean the discussions about me being the only daughter of Rosette and Chrono are true…or is there more to this strange mystery?

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking? "Why is there another message from you? I WANT TO GET ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Well, it's mainly because I have something extremely important to talk about for Chapter Three. I was intentionally going to type 2320 words for it, but, due to the event (New Years!), I decided to make it 2008 instead. It's actually quite honorable of me to do so. Heh. Anyhow, my point is, I wasn't prepared for the sudden change of plans, so the story was kind of cut short. Well, it doesn't sound that horrible! It just gives you a bit more tension to know what happens next. In addition to that, it doesn't **_**seem **_**like it just suddenly stopped. It gives more of an impression of mischievousness, if I do say so myself. Thus! Please enjoy. Oh, and the reason why I am typing all of this here, is because I didn't want to ruin the Word Count! It's all about the 2008. Ha, ha. O.O Mm. One more thing: I'm sorry for not updating! I know, it's been practically TWO years (2008!!), but you can't blame me. T.T I had school, then summer school, then…then…more school!! How evil, eh? Plus, I have extracurricular activities, other fan fictions, original stories, and roleplaying accounts to deal with. ;; Do please forgive me. bows I love the lot of you. . …and, if you post more comments, I might actually have the inspiration to come up with a new chapter faster! Lawl. **


	4. Chapter Three: The Dream

I awoke with quite a start

I awoke with quite a start. I was having a wondrous dream when I suddenly heard a shrill scream. My eyes instantly flew open, causing the stinging pain to reappear again. I ignored it though, and tried sitting up, but fell back down. "Now I know how Niiro feels…" I thought to myself bitterly.

I have a nasty habit of helping anyone in need, so when I'd heard the cry, I had a really strong urge to go investigate on the matter and try to see what I could do to help, but, in my unfortunate state, it was simply impossible. I felt frustration and uselessness wash over me and began to cry. I hadn't shed a single tear after the death of my father, Arata, therefore giving myself a shock. All the thoughts and emotions I had kept hidden for those past few years just miraculously poured out. I was grateful for this peculiar outburst because I had the sensation of…recovery. I hadn't felt so relieved, so refreshed for such a long time.

And then, I saw _him_…

Niiro. Niiro Sendo Rubi.

He was perfectly fine and just walked past the window where the edge of the bed was pointed toward. The only difference was his hair and wing color. It was a silvery gray instead of the glossy black hair I'd remembered.

"Niiro!" I called, but my voice was barely audible, causing it to sound more like a whisper than the intended cry. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and tried, once again, to sit up. Using all my strength, I was finally able to accomplish my goal. I then attempted to stand, but when I did, I, instead, collapsed onto the hard, cool floor.

My body contacted with the ground, knocking the breath right out of my system. Pain, similar to some sort of toxic liquid on fragile skin, enveloped my trembling figure. I screamed in agony. The stinging and throbbing sensation slowly devoured me. It was intolerable. Simply unbearable. I closed my eyes, whimpering, when I heard footsteps coming from outside of my room.

The next second…

I fainted.

**III**

"_Rosette, it would be impossible for us to take care of her in our current situation. How about this: We'll give her to Yuko for the time being, then, when our mission is completed, we'll come back for her." _

"_But…"_

"_Rosette. Listen to me. If we bring her along, she'll only be a burden. She might even lose her life…" _

"_You have a point." _

_Silent pause._

"_Please don't cry." _

"_I'm g-g-going to miss h-her…"_

"_I will too…"_

"_B-b-bye my little a-a-angel. M-Mommy and Daddy will c-come back for y-y-you, A-A-Alice…!"_

"_Take care of our daughter, Yuko. We're counting on you."_

"_I'll do my best, Chrono. Rosette…Good luck."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_I p-p-promise you my beloved d-d-daughter, Mommy w-will come b-b-back for y-you…"_

"_Yes. You'll always be our Alice."_

"_Alice…"  
_

"_Alice, she's awaking!" _

"W-What?" I muttered quietly, confusion apparent in my tone. "Rosette, Chrono? Is that you? Is it true…?"

"_Do you know what she's rambling on about, Togi?" _

Togi…?

"_I sincerely don't know…" _

"_Lord Adauchi!" _

Lord Adauchi…?

"_She's arousing, Lord Adauchi!" _

"_Alright, you two may leave now."_

Lord Adauchi?

Togi?

Why would they be here? How is that possible?

"_Yes, Lord Adauchi." _

"Uhhgh…" I groaned, slowly coming back to reality.

"You fainted again. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I questioned my mind a complete blank.

"Hiroshi Adauchi…The impact of the floor against your head must have caused some damage. I'll call Togi to look into it later."

"Hiroshi Adauchi?" I mumbled, opening my eyes, but just as quickly closing it, for the brightness of the light blinded me, in addition to the horrendous stings. "Where's my mother, my father? Where's Chrono, Rosette?" I inquired bewilderment visible in my voice. I struggled to overcome the pains that made my body pound insufferably, while trying to grasp the problem at hand.

"Calm down, Alice."

"Calm down? How can I _calm _down? I'm feeling like I'm being tortured, I just had the strangest dream, and now I'm supposed to _calm_ down!" I snapped, a sudden rush of anger and irritation washing over me.

"Here, drink some agaribana."

I sighed and accepted the drink half-heartedly, before taking a small sip from the cup he had positioned near my lips. An unexpected feeling of peace enveloped me, leading my fury and exasperation to dissipate. "This is…really good." I said, after a couple of minutes. "What kind of tea is this? It can't possibly be the usual agaribana." I added, as a second consideration.

"You're right. It's not. This is the Iyashikei Agaribana made from the Fukachi Chaba. It is given to the sick to heal and give them a sense of tranquility. In a few moments, you will regain some of your strength and the pains will vanish, although you'll still be quite weak and need plenty of rest for restoration."

After a long pause of silence, Hiroshi finally stood up and headed toward the door, before turning around and informing me that if I needed any assistance, Togi would be outside. I nodded in acknowledgement and then resorted to closing my wearisome eyes. Hearing the soft _click _of the door being secured, I slowly fell back into another deep slumber.

**III**

After a few weeks, I'd regained about three-fourth of my energy, which was positively amazing. Togi had told me earlier in the morning that I was to meet Hiroshi at twelve sharp in the afternoon. When the time had finally come, I got out of bed and slowly headed toward the door. Having not been able to walk for quite a long period of time, I was slow in my speed, even a bit clumsy in my steps.

"Let me assist you, Miss Chen." Togi said when she saw me coming out from my room.

"Thank you." I smiled feebly, leaning some of my weight against her, while she put one arm around my shoulders to support my nearly weak figure. "Togi, may I ask you a question?" I inquired, after we turned the first corner of the hallway.

"Oh, do please." She responded, turning her crystal blue gaze in my direction.

"In this academy, is there a student named Niiro Sendo Rubi?" I stated, trying to read the expression upon her face.

Contemplating on the question, the young maid tilted her head to the side, before carefully answering, "Niiro Sendo Rubi? No, there is no such student named after him, Miss Chen." She paused for a moment, using her free hand to tuck some strands of burgundy hair behind her pointed ear. The silence lasted for only a few minutes, when Togi's timid voice was visible in the empty corridor again. "May I ask why you are looking for this Mr. Rubi?" was the question.

I gave a small sigh from disappointment, thus turning a corner. "He's a demon I know…a friend." I mumbled, looking at the shimmering, spotless floor. I wasn't really certain then if Niiro was actually a friend, but that was the only suitable explanation I had for asking about him, without causing any suspicion.

We soon reached a large old-fashioned room with couches, small tables, and chairs surrounding either side of two magnificent oak doors in the middle. I gasped at the glorious sight of such a well-furnished place. The setting was of a reception quarter and a guest waiting room, lighted by three breath-taking chandeliers made of diamond, gold, and some other rare resources that I have never set my eyes upon before.

"This way, Miss Chen…" Togi interrupted my thoughts, extending one arm toward the direction of the doors.

I hesitated in my steps when I finally approached the knob to the entrance. _What could be beyond these doors? _Was the only thing on my mind. Cautiously, I turned the cool object and opened the entrance to, my amazement, a living room. _This was definitely not what I was expecting…_I thought, scanning the area. Couches and armchairs were placed before a small table and a cackling fireplace, strange species of plants lined against the middle of the sides, but the most eye-catching aspect of the room was the wall facing the entryway. The surface was covered in realistic pictures of white, fluffy clouds, floating along a clear, blue sky. _How awfully pretty..._I smiled, unknowingly taking a step forward.

"You've finally arrived." A familiar voice welcomed, breaking the silence of the area.

Looking towards my left, I was greeted by the sight of my host. He seemed to have surpassed his beauty at that particular moment, adorning a magnificent uniform, fit for royalty. The clothing was utterly black with golden buttons lining the middle of the shirt and near the edges of the sleeves. On the tips of the outfit, shimmering threads of gold outlined and expressed the sheer exquisiteness of the attire. The uniform was not only of great craftsmanship, but also brilliantly stated the natural beauty of its possessor. Made from dark materials, the clothing matched the host's features perfectly, especially showing off his silky black hair.

"Have a seat," Adauchi grinned, "and do make yourself comfortable." The tall, slender man held out an arm in the direction of the black furniture.

Releasing a barely audible cough, I politely nodded my head and approached one of the armchairs. I sat down, my curiosity arising, and returned my attention back to the…demon.

"Are you not feeling better, Alice?" Hiroshi inquired, his brows creasing in worry. "I would have never asked you to come here if I'd known you were still…" He continued, walking towards me.

"I'm fine, Mr. Adauchi…" I interrupted, my face blushing deep red when he placed the back of his hand against my forehead, "It just feels a tad bit chilly in here."

"Would you like me to warm the place up then?"

"Oh, no," I stuttered, "I really am well."

"If that is the case, let us begin the reason to why you are here." The man smiled warmly, seating himself on the leather couch.

Clearing my throat, I hesitantly let out an "okay," suddenly afraid of what is to come from this topic. _Calm down, Chen…_I scolded myself, noticing the shaking of my hands. _You know this is definitely not the appropriate time to be frightened. We're just going to have a fairly decent conversation, right? No harms done…_

Seeming to have perceived my apprehension, Hiroshi directed his gaze to the painted wall and chuckled, "I noticed your liking to the view of the sky, when you entered the room." He paused for a second, before adding, "Are you a lover of nature?"

"Yes, I do fancy the various beauty of the world. My current interest is the blue finch. Have you ever seen one? It is considerably adorable! I'd bought volumes and volumes of books on the creature." I laughed, a sense of comfort enveloping me. "I wish I could actually meet one, but they aren't near the location of where I live." A bright smile upon my face, I shook my head and sighed happily, "I must apologize. I tend to become a bit carried away when it comes to a subject I utterly adore."

"You have a beautiful smile, Alice." Adauchi replied, staring at me with the same…loving expression as I've remembered from some time ago.

I looked down, feeling my face heat up, once again. "Thank you." I managed to mumble, glancing at the stunning man. _How can someone like him think of me along the lines of pretty? I assume he's just being well-mannered…_I pondered, my heart sinking at the thought. _Oh, don't be foolish, Chen, just accept the bleeding comment and move on. You're simply thinking too much…_

"I've brought the tea, Lord Adauchi." The soft tone of Togi shattered the awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Good," Hiroshi nodded his head in the direction of the petite table, "Give a nice, hot cup for Miss Chen. She is feeling cold."


End file.
